we're not a match
by newrun
Summary: Akira is back. And i felt that everything would fall into place. BUT I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_After Ruu and Wanya left, I started realizing my true feelings toward my roommate. At first, I may have thought it as a simple crush just like his other fan girls who can't get enough of his looks and his charm. I have always thought that he is handsome that's why I tend to somewhat like him. But now, it's different. I already realized that he is the only person who could make me happy – the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Sometimes I hated him you know because he often teases me with all my clumsiness and my childish acts and oh especially when his stride remarks of I, not being able to do something. Everything about teasing me – he is the one to be called. But even with all of these, I have come to love him... I just want to be by his side._

_But…_

_I don't think we're a match._

_He's the most popular guy in the school, known for his irresistible looks and brilliant intelligence while I am just an ordinary student. _

* sigh *

"Hey, Miyu… you're drifting again" I looked up and came back to the reality upon Nanami's remark.

"Well, I was just thinking about something… hehe"

"Really? It's like the fourth time of the day. Just spill it out Miyu. What's bothering you?" Nanami asked showing a huge amount of curiosity. I saw Aya, nod in agreement.

"Nothing's bothering me! I was just thinking about our lessons we've discussed earlier"

"Hai hai hai, you're not good at lying you know Miyu" Aya interjected..

"Really guys!"

"You're being too loud Miyu…" Then came the subject of my drifting with his bestfriend Santa.

"Why you!"

"Hey guys!" Santa, displaying his wide grin, pulled out of his pocket a Momoland pamphlet. "How about this weekend? Let's have fun. The last time they opened, we did not come together… Kanata here was enjoying his precious time with Akira alone. How about spending time with us and her, Kanata?"

_I felt a slight pain with that. _

"I'm glad she's back Kanata. But still I was a little bit hurt because you were with her last night without telling me. Tsk tsk tsk."

_So that was why he came home late last night._

_So Akira is back. Then God is being good to me._

"Hmph… I'll tell her then. She told me she's gonna transfer here also."

"Great then! So Nanami? Aya? Miyu? What do you think? I've already asked Christine and Nozumu and they have agreed as well."

"Of course we're free!" exclaimed Aya and Nanami. They both looked at me as if I have something to tell..

"Ah! Oh yeah right of course!"

_God is being good to me… I know… _


	2. Chapter 2

_I called Akira to ask her if she would be able to join us in Momoland. I told her that the gang aside from me and Santa wanted to meet her and Miyu is excited to see her again. Akira enthusiastically agreed. She, on the other hand, asked me to accompany her after our class to buy some things she needed in her house. After I put down the phone, I looked for my blonde roommate. I think Nanami was right about her drifting – not that I was eavesdropping during their conversation. I, myself, have also observed that and it's becoming more and more frequent. A few times, when I managed to glance at her during our classes, she was looking at her notebook or the board and looked like she was spacing out. Good thing she was not noticed by the teacher. And earlier, when we were crossing the streets, she did not even look at the signs. Not that I am worried or anything… No! Of course I have the right to worry, she is under my care right now and her parents have entrusted her to me… Anyway, where is she…._

"Oi Miyu…" I found her sitting in the area where we usually gaze at the moon and the stars.

"Hey…"

I sat down beside her. Silence enveloped us for a few minutes. We just enjoyed the cold breeze as we gaze at the beautiful night.

She broke the silence.

"How is Akira? Is she staying here in Heiomachi permanently?"

"Hmmm.. I guess so. Her parents decided to come back here in Japan. They felt like it would be more convenient for them to stay and manage their business here. After all, there is no place like home. That's what she said to me"

"That's nice. I feel like she's a very nice person and very fun to be with. It's gonna be great to be friends with her.."

"Yup… she's a little mature but definitely knows how to have fun. She's pretty and very lady-like but could easily be at par with us, guys. Back when we were young, she likes to play pranks on me and Santa…" I chuckled a little remembering the old times…

"You like her, don't you?" Miyu looking at me with a teasing smile plastered on her face..

"Hmmm… I might have had a crush on her back then…"

"I think you are perfect with each other…" She said in almost a whisper.

"I don't know. But I like her as my friend."

"How about courting her then?"

She suddenly drew closer to me displaying her teasing face again... With her face closer, I noticed her emerald eyes and her long lashes as if I could drown myself in them… her nose…. her lips…. her skin seems to be smooth and soft… I felt my hand and fingers started to ascend…. I want to touch her face…. I want to…. when I realized what I was thinking… "Miyu stop that okay… I don't know where you are getting that idea?" I quickly moved a little farther from her and she resumed her original stance. I turned my face away from her as I felt my cheeks got a little warmer..

"Ehhh! Kanata, why are you like that? Are you blushing? Hahahaha… Now I know your weakness. "

"Klutz!"

"What the?"

"Lousy cook!"

"Hey!"

"Simple-minded!"

"Kanata!"

"You started this right?" I gave her my winning smirk…

She retreated slowly "Baka…"

Silence…

"By the way, are you missing Ruu and Wannya?"

"Yes… sometimes… actually, more often when I am about to sleep… I hope they're okay" She sighed… "How about you?"

"I think about them at times. Don't worry. I'm sure they, especially Ruu, are happy right now. They are in their own planet and Ruu is with her parents. There is nothing that we should really worry about."

I saw her smile at that. "Thanks."

Seeing that, I felt my heart beat at a faster rate. I can't help but smile as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyu's POV**

Hey Miyu,

I promised to meet with Akira before going to

Momoland... See you around 2 pm!

-Kanata-

_I sighed as I saw the note, which by the way looked like the writing therein was rushed, left by Kanata. I really cannot figure out what I am feeling right now. _

_Am I being jealous? _

_Baka, Miyu you shouldn't be. _

_But at the same time I know this is what I should want. This, I must want. _

_Kanata and Akira... they're perfect for each other _

_So Miyu, stop it. _

_Just be the bridge, the instrument and the cupid of their love lives. Okay? Brace yourself. You want only the best for Kanata. To make him happy, you should make sacrifices. Sometimes love is about sacrifices too. _

_Right? _

_Yup. Right. For Kanata. _

_I sighed again. Now I am going crazy. I'm already talking to myself._

**Kanata's POV**

_As I saw my childhood friend already under the tree where we usually play when we were still young, I rushed my pace. We talked about going here first so that we could somehow reminisce our times together. I guess it's a good thing after all it has been a long time since we spent so much time together if you don't count the time when she went here with his father. Now, that Akira's family is settling here for good, she said that we need to catch up with each other. So many stories to be told, she said. And I agreed. But I am also wondering if Akira's having some sort of concern right now because she didn't want to include Santa in our meeting today. _

"Hey Akira! Sorry I'm late..." I manage to say while I am catching my breath.

"What happened to my Kanata who did not make me wait even for a single second" Akira was shaking her head and pretending to get mad.

"I stayed up late last night that's why" which was a lie. I was up on time this morning. It's just that I have unconsciously done something a little bit unusual for me. I have to disregard the thought.

"Fine. Fine. " She smiled. "I prepared something for us right now".

Just then I saw a basket behind her. She took out a yellow mat and handed the other side to me. We carefully laid it down and after that, she began placing food, snacks and drinks. "So this was your plan. You should have at least told me so that I have something to give on my part." For some reason or another, I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, it's okay. Besides, this was a surprise Kanata. Surprise! Go try this"

I opened the lunch box she just gave me and found a golden crispy tempura, three rolls of California maki and miso soup. I sipped the miso soup, tried the California maki and ate one fourth of the tempura. "Wow. Akira did you cook all of these? They tasted great. The miso soup especially."

"Thanks Kanata. I am glad you liked it. I usually go to a Japanese cooking school in America in spending vacation."

"Ah... Hihi Miyu no matter how many times she tried to prepare miso soup, it still tastes differently" I laughed as I remembered Miyu's angry face every time I comment about it. One of the things I couldn't really live without is seeing the various emotions on her face every time I tease her. "You should see her face whenever I tease her about it. It felt like she's gonna go berserk and destroy the whole house... One time..."

"Kanata, do you like Miyu?"

"What?"

"After all, you have been living together in one roof. I believe Miyu has her own unique and good qualities. "

"I..." The truth is I never really thought about it. All I know is that I care for her because she is also my responsibility and we have gone through so much taking care of Ruu. She's a family for me. "Of course Akira. She's a family to me." Somehow I can't really say the word "like". It felt like saying it would arouse something that is being kept inside my heart. It felt like if I say it something would burst or explode and suppressing it would be possibly impossible. Just like right now the mere mention of it, breathing is becoming difficult.

"You know what I mean Kanata."

"Akira..."

"Okay I won't say anything Kanata. I'm your friend and I just want to know."

"Wait. I need to ask you this. Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" I brushed off her statement and turned to another topic. I don't feel comfortable really about where the conversation is going.

"Hmm nothing much."

"Ah okay." But I can see that there's something going on.

"I'm your friend, Akira. I and Santa are here for you."

With that, she just nodded. We continued eating the food and talked about her school days in America. In return, I told her about Santa and the gang. Few more minutes, we're leaving for Momoland.

* * *

Guys! I'm so sorry for this chapter and for the late update. I know some of you requested to make the subsequent chapters longer but unfortunately, I can't seem to spend more time to make it because of school. TT i'll try to make it longer next time... so...

thaaank you so much for the reviews flora-9326, ayaxhina, Saijonji_Miyu, littlepuppylost, chocoangel, fara lee and yashika! Your reviews motivated me more to update the story. Since this is my first try to make a fanfic, i'm so happy. Thanks again!


	4. extra-chapter3

Extra for Chapter 3: Kanata's "unusual" morning

I woke up 7:37 in the morning just in time to prepare myself to meet with Akira around 9 am. I walked out my room to come face to face with the beautiful scenery in the morning. Just then I remember our conversation the other night. With the calmness and coldness of that night, having made her smile sent me great relief. This is a beautiful morning indeed.

I don't know why but instead of going right leading to the bathroom, my feet brought me in front of Miyu's room. I slightly opened the shoji and slowly and stealthily entered her room.

_**What made me enter the room is beyond my understanding.**_

I fixed her comforter as it did not fully cover her shoulders. I sat beside her and watched her. I observed her still breathing. A moment after, my hand started to reach out to brush her bangs away from her face. Then I started carefully and subtly caressing her hair.

It's so soft.

_**What made me touch her hair? I have no idea.**_

I unconsciously stopped as my sight started to focus on her face. Everytime I look at her face, it seems that there's a bottle inside me that is being filled up... I placed my left hand on her face and I began to tenderly move my thumb exploring the smoothness of her face, enjoying every bit of inexplicable bliss... i saw her slightly showed a smile as if feeling a sense of comfort... the gentle gesture of my hand was like that

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'til her head slightly moved.

Okay stop right there thumb. Eyes, you close. Brain, take over, start functioning and comprehend what I am doing. Concentrate.

I immediately removed my hand, slowly went out of her room and closed the shoji.

Great. Just great. _**What I did back there is definitely not under my control.**_

Now, so I am out of Miyu's room. What am I supposed to be doing again?


End file.
